


Letters

by abbi_with_an_i



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Character Death, Depression, No Romance, Suicide, ptsd of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbi_with_an_i/pseuds/abbi_with_an_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story told through the letters Eren writes to Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first fic I've ever posted, and possibly the last depending on how this one goes. Anyway, this is just something short I wrote for my creative writing class. Kudos and comments and stuff are always appreciated. (P.S. the formatting may be weird. I don't really know anything about posting works on here)

Dear Mikasa,  
I don’t even know if you will see these letters but that isn’t going to stop me from trying.   
He misses you, you know. Armin. He talks about you all the time and wonders how you’re doing, wherever you may be. I wonder too. I hope you’re doing well because heaven knows we aren’t.   
We’re falling apart without you Mikasa. You were the anchor that kept us all grounded and now that you’re gone, I fear we are drifting away from each other and ourselves. We used to be inseparable; me, you, and Armin. We weren’t just siblings; we were best friends. But now I hardly see him because he’s locked up in his room. When I do see him though, he always has this miserable look in his eyes and he never speaks.  
I know it would be impossible for you to come back. I understand. But for both of our sakes, keep us anchored. Don’t let us be cast adrift without a paddle in this sea of mourning and depression. 

Your brother,  
Eren.  
~~~~~  
9-21-12  
Dear Mikasa,  
He finally spoke. Five months after you left and he finally said something. But what he’s saying is worrying me. The only thing he’s been saying since he broke his long silence is how it was all his fault that you were gone. How he was behind the wheel when you guys crashed and it was his fault you didn’t make it.   
I keep telling him that if you were here now, you wouldn’t be blaming him for what happened but he wouldn’t listen. And it’s gotten worse in the past few days. He keeps clutching his head in his hands and muttering to himself.  
I don’t blame him though. It must have been traumatic to see you in the state you were in. Body bloodied and eyes glazed over in death. If I had been through what he had been, I’m sure I’d be acting like he is right now.   
I got him a therapist, with financial help from mom and dad of course, so maybe that will help him. I’ve heard only good things about Dr. Ackerman so I have high hopes he can help Armin somewhat. I’ll get back to you on how well it’s working once I find out myself.

Your kid brother,  
Eren.  
~~~~~  
1-5-13  
Dear Mikasa,  
It felt like the therapy was working for a little bit there. It really did. I thought Armin might have been getting better; he even started talking about things other than your death. But it appears I was wrong.   
Maybe it was something that was brought up in one of his appointments that rubbed him the wrong way, or maybe it was his own thoughts pulling him back into the dark, but he suddenly just stopped talking again and locked himself away in his room again. Back to square one I guess. 

Sincerely,  
The Best Brother Ever  
~~~~~

4-17-13  
Dear Mikasa,  
Hey sis, I would update you on what’s been happening with Armin but I fear you will be seeing him for yourself very soon.   
Armin had been making no progress in the road to recovery since the last time I wrote to you and I had begun to think he would be caught in an inescapable routine of grieving and barely eating enough. But it turns out I was wrong again. I really wish I was right.  
Last night Armin ran out the front door of the house and we didn’t hear from him until the next morning when the hospital called us to tell us that he had jumped from a three story building near our house. He was alive when the ambulance got there but, due to head trauma, he fell into a coma he may never come out of.   
I’m writing this letter to you from next to his hospital bed, where he’ll stay for six months until mom and dad decide to pull the plug when he inevitably doesn’t wake up. But at least after they pull the plug, he’ll be with you. I think that’s what he’s wanted since the accident. 

Eren  
~~~~~  
10-29-13  
Dear Mikasa,  
Armin’s funeral was yesterday. Not many people showed up. Just me, our parents, and a couple of friends of his that cared enough to show. His grave is right next to yours so I suppose I’ll have to arrange mine next to yours as well.   
That actually isn’t sounding too bad at the moment. You two were the only things I lived for and now that both of you are gone; I really have no reason to live anymore either. Maybe I won’t be missing you two for as long as I previously thought.

See you soon,  
Eren


End file.
